Cove
The Cove is a secluded bay in Club Penguin Rewritten, located on the southeast shore of the Club Penguin Island, near the Forest. Due to being in close proximity to the ocean, it is a popular spot for surfing and swimming. The Surf Shack is a spot for penguins to lounge and get ready to play Catchin' Waves. Like the Beacon which has a Telescope, The Cove has Binoculars which you can use in order to look at the sea. Pins Trivia *In the Elite Penguin Force meeting easter egg, an entrance to the EPF Command Room was teased to be hidden under the black rock next to the Lifeguard chair. **Currently, there is no known way to confirm that the hidden EPF entrance is actually there, leaving players confused whether to believe the easter egg in the first place. *There are 3 surfboards available for purchase in the Cove, the hidden one being the Silver Surfboard hand item. *The Cove is one of the two rooms where the Go Swimming Stamp can be received, along with the Underground Pool. Gallery Map Icons Cove Icon.png Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Easter Egg Hunt 2017 Cove.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 Earth Day 2017 Cove.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2017 Cove Anniversary Party Cove.png|Cove Anniversary Party Cove MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Cove.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Cove.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight Cove.png|Festival of Flight Wilderness Expedition 2017 Cove.png|Wilderness Expedition The Fair 2017 Cove.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Cove.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Cove phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Cove phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Cove phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Cove phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigCove.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Cove Construction.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Cove.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Cove.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Cove.png|Waddle On Party Puffle Party 2017 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2018 Cove MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2018 Cove.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 con Cove.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction Island Adventure Party 2018 Cove.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Island Adventure Party 2018 Cove 2.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest (second week) Summer Luau Cove.png|Summer Luau 2018 Penguin Games Cove.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Cove.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Cove.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2017 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Cove.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2018 Cove.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Winter Fiesta 2019 Cove.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Underwater Expedition Cove.png|Underwater Expedition April Fools' Party 2019 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Puffle Party 2017 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Cove.png|Music Jam 2019 Island Adventure Party 2018 con Cove.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit construction Festival of Fruit Cove.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Festival of Fruit Cove 2.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit (second week) Medieval Party 2019 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2019 Water Party 2017 Cove.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2018 Cove.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2019 Christmas Party 2018 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2019 (first day) Holiday Party 2019 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Island Eclipse Cove.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 construction Cove.png|Puffle Party 2020 construction Puffle Party 2020 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2020 Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = SWF